gleefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Sofia Mayes
Sophia Mayes is the main character in Silly Love Songs. Sophia is currently in William McKinley High School. She is serving as a member of the school's glee club, the New Directions. She first appearances in the episode, A Very Glee Christmas. 'Sophia Mayes '''is portrayed by singer, Taylor Swift. Personality Sophia is sweet and kind when it comes to her friends. She does everything for them when they don't want to. However, when people hurt her friends, she's very protective and tries to protect them. She also gets very jealous at times when it comes to her crushes. She was once enemies with Rachel when she was taking Finn from her, but she moved on and considered Rachel as her friend. Sophia gets very emotional easily. She cries at happy things, sad things, and people fighting. She wants people to see her as brave and confident, but that goes away once she cries. Songs Solos Season One: *I Almost Do(Original Song) Season Two: Season Three: Season Four: *Girl On Fire Duets Season Two: *River Deep, Mountain High(With Santana) *Back to Black(With Santana) Season Three: Season Four: *Just Give Me A Reason(With Finn) Group Numbers Season One: *Rehab *Mercy *Highway To Hell *Like A Prayer (Rachel, Finn, Kurt, Mercedes and Jesse) *Home(April with New Directions) *The Boy Is Mine(Mercedes and Santana with New Direction Girls) *One (Sean and New Directions) *Dream A Little Dream(Artie) Season Two: *Empire State of Mind (Artie, Finn, Puck, Rachel, Mercedes, Santana, and Sophia) *Toxic (Brittany, Rachel, Will, Tina and Santana) *One Of Us (Tina, Finn, Rachel, Kurt, Quinn, and Mercedes *Marry You (Finn, Rachel, Quinn, Sam, Artie, Brittany, Tina and Mike) *Just The Way You Are (Finn) *(I've Had) The Time of My Life (Sam and Quinn with Mercedes and Santana) *Valerie (Santana) *Blame It (On The Alcohol) (Artie, Puck, Mercedes, Santana, and Sophia) *Tik Tok (Brittany with Artie and Mercedes) *Do You Wanna Touch Me (Oh Yeah) (Holly) *Get It Right (Rachel with Brittany and Tina) *Loser Like Me (Rachel, Mercedes, Brittany, Santana and Finn) *Born This Way (Kurt, Tina and Mercedes) *I Love New York/New York, New York (Finn, Santana, Artie, Mercedes, Brittany, Sophia, and Rachel) *Light Up The World (Santana, Artie, Brittany, Finn, Tina and Rachel) Season Three: *We Got The Beat (Rachel, Santana and Brittany) *You Can't Stop The Beat (Rachel, Finn, Kurt, Artie, Mercedes and Tina) *Last Friday Night (Blaine with Artie and Mike) *Hit Me With Your Best Shot/One Way or Another (Finn) *I Can't Go For That/You Make My Dreams Come True (Finn, Sophia, Rory and Tina) *Red Solo Cup (Sam with Finn, Mike, Quinn, and Tina) *We Are Young (Rachel, Finn, Sam, Quinn, Santana and Mercedes) *Black or White (Artie, Rachel, Kurt, Mercedes and Santana) *Sexy and I Know It (David with Artie) *Here's To Us (Rachel) *Paradise By The Dashboard Light (Finn, Puck, Santana, Kurt, Blaine, Mike, Rachel, Brittany, and Mercedes) *Tongue Tied (Artie, Finn, Santana and Rachel) *We Are The Champions (Finn, Puck, Santana, Rachel, Kurt and Quinn) Season Four: *Born To Hand Jive (Mercedes, Sophia, Jake, Ryder) *Some Nights (Blaine, Sam, Ryder, Jake, Marley, Kitty, Joe and Tina) *Gangnam Style (Tina with Ryder and Kitty) *Don't Dream It's Over (Finn, Tina, Marley, Blaine, Sam and Brittany) *This Is The New Year (Blaine, Artie, Brittany, Sam, Marley, Jake, Ryder, Tina, Sophia and Unique) *We Will Rock You (Artie, Blaine, Jake, and Ryder) *Hall Of Fame (Artie, Ryder, Sam, Jake and Joe) *I Love It (Tina, Kitty, Unique and Brittany) *All or Nothing (Marley and Blaine) New Direction Girls Group Numbers. Season One: *Bad Romance(Kurt, Tina, Santana, Quinn, and Mercedes) Season Two: *The Only Exception (Rachel) *Start Me Up/Livin' On A Prayer (Rachel, Sophia, Santana, Brittany, and Mercedes) *Get It Right (Rachel) Season Three: *Run The World(Girls) (Brittany) *I Kissed a Girl (Rachel and Santana) *Edge Of Glory (Santana, Quinn, Mercedes, and Tina) Season Four: *Look At Me, I'm Sandra Dee (Kitty) *Tell Him (Marley and Brittany) *Locked Out Of Heaven (Marley and Unique) *I Love It (Tina, Kitty, Brittany, and Unique) Trivia *Had two kisses but never had a boyfriend *Favorite animal is a fox because her mom gave her a fox stuffed animal when she was little before she died. *Used to be friends with Santana when they were little but stopped playing together when Sophia moved. *She used to do ballet with Santana. *Sophia and Rachel are the only season one Glee club girls who hasn't ever been a Cheerio. *She is a fan of romance and horror movies. *Her favorite color is green. *She is the first character to sing the most original songs. *When Sophia is sad, she draws with markers. *Loves eating Sour Patch Kids. *Used to eat dirt when she was younger. *Can play some of the guitar. *Use to be in Vocal Adrenaline. Her last song with them was ''Highway to Hell. Gallery Taylor+Swift+SPEAK+NOW+PHOTOSHOOT.png|Sophia Amber Mayes s33_taylor_swift_white_horse_music_video_cry.jpg|Sophia crying. swift-cory-320.jpg|Finn and Sophia talking. taylor-swift-red-photo-2-435x580.jpg tumblr_mfp4w4rm3O1qj6bp2o1_500.png Taylor+Swift+SPEAK+NOW+PHOTOSHOOT.png